Fifty shades— Winnerly Manor
by Evening09
Summary: Horror story— Anastasia, Kate and Isla are a Paranormal investigator. One wants normal life, one haave other plans and one couldn't escape. Stumble across a abondon house led to Beguiling Christian Grey and beginnings of terror. What happens next? For that you have to read. Go on!
1. The Beginning Of Everything

Darkness could be hiding anything— what exactly, we don't know.

We fear what we can't understand.

Whether it's angry footsteps from the attic or deperate scratching at the bedroom doors, our minds are left to wonder _what_ could be making those noises.

Your are listening to a pleasent tune but that one note—was it off-key?

These impressions are always inline for us to get imprison with.

And I was though, for a brief seconds of long while.

*

A cold shivering dawn of November.

Me, my two friends Kate and Isla were driving along the bridle path of Menchester countryside, Aspull, were in a fair visit to my grandmother.

"Shit, Isla...pull over!" A headlong squall of Kate to all intents and purposes led us to heaven as we got forbidden of hitting a man in a cycle. _Damn it Kate!_

"Jesus...Kate! what the hell is with you?..." Isla's eyes flared upon at her while I was recapturing my breath "...we almost died, sweetheart!" I didn't know, how? even in fury Isla doesn't fail to cherish.

"Shhh...look at that" Shushing us Kate forefronted us to a hilt enormouse house across the lake we were driving by.

"Woa" We all exclaimed in unison.

"Lets take a peak" In anticipation to I could say anything Isla gearwheel the engine through a long trail of out-of-spring-trees conjucted far-afar. They were not showing off autumn colours, but there were enough discarded newspapers, wispering through the streets like leaves that is felt like we were driving down a country road in a black and white photo. As we were getting closer, the view was getting clearer. A large house covered in gray antique's.

By the time we had parked in front of the gate, my consiousness were giving me non-usual omens. The house was abandoned, as so it seemed. We leaped out of the car and treaded to the prow gate. A signboard hanged above, written _Winnerly Manor._ _Wao, interesting name!_.

My finger traced the metal gate, feeling the icy srtucture, the flakes of rust, every little bump and bend.

"Amazing" Kate did her outmost to get the metal gate off the latch. Blessed upon, cracked it.

 _Good Grace!_

"Kate...we should not, sneak in like that!' I hissed poking her aside from the gate.

"Oh no...Ana...we are not sneaking...we are asking...see.." Isla rang the bell button on top of the gate "...hello...is somebody in here..." she paused for few seconds before cladding me "...see no one...so technicaly, we are not sneaking, we are checking...if someone is in there or not" She said and strided through the gate in the Manor premises with Kate. _Nossy!_

"Hey...its an invasion of privacy..." I go after in avail to stop them but as the distance vanished from the main entry to the Manor I get meld away in the arresting panorama of the house.

It was charming and srtange, colourless with colour! Though, the place looked depressing!

We dawdled encircling the premises. In the absent warmth sundown, the Manor was leaving its shade lasping into cimmerian. I see Kate peaking in through a window. _This women!_

I shaked my head. _This women needs to know everything!_

I reached to the third floor casement with my anomalous eyes. The three storey Manor was eminently giant, enfolding a vast plot of land, arresting the premises in extensive round-square cirlce.

The opening of the Manor had the effects of the time gone by. It was rosehood structure and locked. Just as my fingers could caresses it, Kate screeched made me stumble on my own feet.

"Kate! what is it?" Me and Isla scuttled on to her. She was lying on the grass, flat on her back. We vault her to the feet and brushed the dust had muddled up on her clothes.

Uncanny, her lusted eye were fixed to the window she was peaking through. _Is there something_? The glass was dark with no shimmer lying on. I peaked in through, found nothing. There was only sudden darkness. In the dim evening light, the walls, floor and the ceiling looked same, but the space between them is different emptiness .

"Kate what is it..." Returning myself back to her, I asked.

"I saw something" Her lazy finger entranched in juddering palm gestured to the window. Her orbs moored to the gloaming glass, puffing drasticaly. In-out. In-out.

"But there's nothing" I strocked her back.

"I don't know...something-something hard to describe" She freed herself from me. palmed her head taking the hold with hasty rubs.

"Yeah..." Isla uttred out "...something is, strange about it...I mean...I don't know..." She ran her fingers over her face in a moan of exasperation.

"You might be right..." I circled on my spot, whirling my head in every way up I could "...this place is giving me weird vibes" That place really was. Like it was trying to divulge something. Hybrided crossed lanes waiting for spring were the winter blossoms with no glooms. Empty, naked trees and the out of glance, peculiar atmosphere.

And on the spur of the moment, A long squelching sound came from nowhere. A drawn-out pause. Another _squeelllch._ Like something heavy being dragged across.

We gaped at each other in utter stillness. A shiver ran down our spine "Did you heard that?" Isla asked, her orbs not withdrawing off the Manor.

"Yeah" Me and Kate exclaimed in unison.

Our phrased eyes were bulling the Manor for something acillary. Our feet perched unstirring until the ray of source fell. We got encapture in verble log. Ignoring the clossal sensation Isla took our hands "Lets go...its late, gran must be waiting for us" She tugged me and Kate out of the Manor premises into the car and drived away to gran's home.

*

"Grannnnnnnn" When we pulled out at Gran's it was a late evening minutes runing and before we were even in, Kate started whooping her lungs out for gran. _Don't you dare give her a headach, Kate!_ I warned in my head.

"Oh! My sweet girls" Like a shimmering snowman could be, all in red came out our dearest of all grandmother. Kate rushed to her encapturing in a tight hug.The ton of joy could be seen in her as if the christmas tree had decided to summon over grandmother.

Isla ran to gran like a lost life puppy and in her embrace.

As she aproached me her profile was jingeling with tears, she traced her hands over my face "My baby Ana...its been so long" and engulfed me into her. Tears threatening to escape, all while, Kate and Isla admiring out emotional-sweet-meet.

"Oh, gran...we are here every month" pressing my lips over her head l clasped her hands in mine and fleed inside.

Gran lived is this cottage house, that have thick walls to withstand the bitter cold weather, small windows, structural pillars, low ceilings and most distinctively a thatched roof, the one and the half storey, immersed in blossoms.

When we got in, we saw three women seated around gran's coffee table in the living room. They all cheered up on seeing us and furnished our hearts desire with sweets and cookies.

Granmother had been living on her own from years. After grandfather took his flight to heaven, she stuffed herself in socializing and meeting new people, making loads of friends. I had seen grandmother and grandfather's love growing as day gone by between them, it was amorous and after the love is lost in pang of heaven crowd, gran had been craving tender in everything. Though, she never aborted to get the surpassing out of anything.

The night was long-drawn-out. Gran and her friends were savouring themself and didn't blunder to bestow the sweets.

*

Kate, Isla and Me were seated by the floor to ceiling window, wallowing a warm-soft coffee. _My grand made the best coffee in the world._

Out of sudden Kate rolled out to Gran "Gran, did you happen to know about the...big, house over the east side, across the lake"

Gran gave us her fuddled eye "What house?"

"The...the..." Isla exerted herself to get the name on her tongue as was quite clear by her utterance but unfortunately fizzled.

"Winnerly Manor" I cessated in the middle full-boring her line of words.

Gran gwaped at us for a while like we were out the world. Her spheroid eyes fiddeling and unfiddeling. Kind of craming what we just uttered out. By then all her friend were gone, absconding us here.

"Winnerly Manor...!" She paused andorsing as sipped her tea "...the Trevellyn's used to live there...but they are gone now"

"So...the Manor is aclaimed by nobody?" Kate asked leaning herself over the table, like gran was going to utter out the nuclear formula and its needed to be safe. _Damn this women!_

"Well, it does is own by them...still...so no sneaking in..!" Gran warned us shaking her first finger left to right. _Well, my dear gran, sorry to say...but we kinda already did. All thanks to Kate and Isla._ I so wanted to proclaimed my thought out, though, just nodded the head, sizing up her on endorsement.

*

"Hey, I got something..." Drief cold night on the bedtime Kate pranced in between me and Isla on the bed with her lap-top.

"Oh...Katherine..I.Want.To.Sleep.Women!" Isla whinned out menacing herself over at her.

Rigorously ignoring Isla, Kate clapad opened her lap-top "Sleep later...now see this.." She opened a page on _Winnerly Manor_. And our well-to-will sleep soared away more like _The Flash_. Eyes poled at the page.

"According to this..." Kate points to the artical "...Winnerly Manor has been left abandoned for thirty five years..." She exclaimed. Me and Isla likely got not bit what to say, figuring on to that Kate continued "...by the Trevellyn, but...now it is own by Christian Grey..."

"The billionaire?" Isla cut her off in question, astonished.

"Yeah..." Kate certified, yet I didn't get so I asked " Who is Christian Grey?" On that their head sharp turned at me, they leaned back distancing between, pupils were outspread at me like I have blew the lid off, I did have kissed the prince of Uk. There was pin-drop silence in the room, least the air ceased to blow.

"Are you from Mars Ana?" Isla breaked the ton of quitness, encompassed the air.

"I'm..." I did get her aflimed act, sincerely.

"Insane..." Kate cut me off before I could go any further "... the billionaire, socialized, trustee of almost every organisation and owns half of the United States"

"Thats too much" I pointed out. _What kind of man he is, owing everything._

"Yeah...it is" Isla agreed with me and so my plump-pulm lips curved sideways gathering a grin.

Evertually, Kate could take that "Hmmm...but Ana..." She black gazed at me and I ducked under the blacket.

"I know the...CG...?" It was more like a question than a statement.

"That's the same" They both unison. They were like I didn't knew history of great Britain. _Well I didnot really, kind of little bit._ Still... they had flewed gone way too away.

"Ok, I get it" I shoved my fingers at Kate's face, getting her off of the glare.

Their figures were quite for few seconds. I opended my mouth though they sharp attached back their head to the lap-tap. I was like... _What the fuck_

"Now..." Kate scrolled the page and I clutched my teddy under me a little more tighter "...Christian Grey, the billionaire, CG..." Her eyes gave me a black look. _I know him...I kinda heard of him_. "...grand son of Theodore and Phobie Trevellyn is the owner of Winnely Manor from last three years"

Abandoned for thirty five years and in sudden in hands of someone from last three years. If think as casualy everything looks prevailing, ordinary but deeper suspicions evinced something more. The 'abondoned' pinned over me. Hard!

"And..." Kate continued "...accodring to the sources, the servents used to live there a long while ago. Now its just the securituy gaurd..."

"But...when we got there, there were no one" Isla pointed out matter of factly.

"Yeah..." Kate get on along with her in recollection, eyes snapped at nothing "...and that's the main story..." _which is ?_ "...the people around the Manor who used live there, in the cottages and guest houses..." Kate scrolled down unveiling the sumerged in dawn rays, cottages and gueshouses, they were all looked like going through 1984 times "...the people, had heard and had seen something in the early years when Mr. and Mrs. Trevellyn left for States, leaving the Manor on its own. One by everyone by left its premises...because of the stories...seeing or hearing something" Kate finishes and plumped on the pillow, followed by me and Isla.

"And if the 'hearing-seeing' story is true..." Isla twirled her hair facing Kate "...and you had seen something...so..." _So what?_

"...so it could be our final assingment" Kate swened up Isla's innergoing thought.

"No!" I protested, knowing full well where they were going.

"Oh, come on Ana...we haven't had a location in forever...its a good oppurtunity" Isla gushed and sits upstraight pulling me with her.

I thought about it for a while. Being a Pshycologist was callous, even to get any patients when we are not working for a particular firm. It was good thought, for assingment and PD.

"Hmmmm...fine..." they both applaud together before I was any further "...wait, we have to have the permission before doing something like this...have to ask the owner"

"Yeah..." They both made the face like they had failed in French test _,Christ!_ "...Christian Grey..." They whirl together and flopped back on the bed.

"We have to meet him" I alluded, squeezing my teddy in my arms.

"I can't step a foot out of country...before fifteen...my passport is sealed " Kate set forth, hasting.

"What" Me and Isla screeched out, eyes veguily stared at her. It was like eveything was out of toing and froing, but us.

"What did you do?" Isla's eyebrow raised over at her. Face professing the chide about to elude.

"I didn't did anything!" Kate take herself up the cudgels, crawling under the blanket.

"Ofcourse you didn't " I sarcast at her and flopped back on the bed eye up at the ceiling. They might had anything and eveything to wrangle for, but me? I was still in the Manor enigma.

"Ok...it was the bank" At last Kate claimed her misconduct. _Whatever it was!_ Blane green eyes, peaking out of the blanket.

"This women..." Isla twirled her head groaning in exasperation. We knew very well, Katherine Kavangh's ball game with the bank. She rended such 'constitutional' rules that the bank had to encapture her belongings until it is paid off.

"Now what..." Isla asked ".…...I cannot go...I cannot miss my classes, very less attendents"

I percepted for a minute about the conditons, and something passably bogged down. I savvied, ought it would not go as I give it blur to be. Though, worth a try.

"I'm about to visit, Dr. Jhon Flinn in washington, the date is not fixed...I could set it up...on Monday?" My eyes lingered over them in question. Air in lungs high pressed out.

And the next thing I knew, they both were hovering over me "Than what are you waiting women...do it!" They kind of place an order on my visage face, all strict like the language teacher. _Damn, do not make me remember her!_ They sit up straight nodding, like a pillar dog. _Funny!_.

*

We were layed up for the manoeuvre. For Isla and Kate there was no odds for his rebuff as they knew I was a persuader and would end up making the 'Mr. Grey' agee to this.

That was not just the start of our PD assingnment, but something unnatural, over natured.

We didn't knew what might await and thought were prepared for any misfrotune.

Though, were wrong!

*

*

Just as I had said, I was beguiled out of the enormous, twenty storey building 'Grey House' printed on front. On Monday evening.

Suited up people were walking in and out of the building.

It was early evening. All flustered I was gazing up at the building in admiration.

Inhaling the cool sensation around I pulled my cloak tighter and ushered myself in through the glass doors.

Greeted by a pretty blond in the lobby, well dressed- I thought about my choice once more yet reluctantly letting go of it I reciprocated her smiling gesture.

"I'm Anastasia Steele...I have an appointment with Christian Grey" I fleeted.

She smiled "Yes ofcourse...please sign-in in here and take the elevetor to the twentieth floor" I do as she asked me and ramble to the elevetor.

The environtment in here were all white and grey with glass. _Too glassy people!_

I take the elevetor to the twentieth floor opening in a furnished set of reception.

Two blonds _again_ were livily standing across the receptionist table in efficient.

They acknowledged my presence as I make my way to them.

"I'm Anastasia Steele..." Tracing the edge of the desk I continued "...apointment with Mr. Grey" They mix their eyes to each other than at me. _What? Yeah, I'm wearing a dress with sneakers, so what?_

One of them look over at the computer. She looked eventually kind as her eyes fell into me.

"Yes...ofcourse...please.." She coveyed me to a double door "...please go through in...Mr. Grey will be just a moment"

The crisp vicinity around was absolute. My hurt thudded. I held my breath. Waiting, for to make the next move. Somehow there was this feeling of stimulating toward an unhackneyed period of voyoge. I knew, that this door would be a life changing cruise for us but what I didn't had perceive was the inflict wretchedness. The excruciated-harrow.

The moment I stepped in, a wave long cessationed aura blustered past me. I inhaled sharply and the door closed behind.

The office was lashing. sensuously cushioned. I proceeded a little forward framing infront of the floor to ceiling glass window giving the beguiling view of Seattle skyline.

There was few paintings around. _Raising the ordinary to extraordinary._ A desk in the middle with the computer on. Stacks of paper on it. Clean though.

I take few steps back to the door admiring the entire base.

I heard a kind of knock. I turned and got hit by a wall of muscle. It litterary knocked me on my ass and being the clumsy oaf that I unfortunately was, brought the wall of muscle down on top of me. My head hit the floor with thud causing me screwed my eyes shut in pain. When I open my eyes, I was greeted by a beautiful face engraned with copper hair.

Who was laying on top of me!

And judging by the scowl on face, he was angry.

Very angry!

 _Shit!_

"I-I ...I'm sorry..." I never had ever shuttered in my life till this very now. His grey eyes were giving me expanse of convulsion. My sudden thoughts were draped over an un-announced force of enigma.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAMN OFFICE?" He hauled out his temperament wrath in upheaved voice. Still lying on top of me! _Damnit._

I could feel his breath across my face. His eyes darkened. clasping the shade of eclispe.

"Way to shit bro!..." The door flew opened pairing our gaze over it. A blond. A sterl-gorgeous man was leaning over the door frame. His eyes roaming onto us. "...you finaly got a girl..." He simpered at us, still poised.

I attached my aumtum break pupils to his hunting ones. He matched my endeavour. My atumn orbs lingered inbetween us mirroring him.

As if inrespect, he had got our archaic contrained stance, he tried to leap up onto the feet but got forbbidden by the the strand of my hair interwined to his shirt button, pulling him more into me.

"Woo! Damn!..." The blond man busted a gut of chuckles "...well, I think...our dearest Mother needs to know that you have got a girl..." He stepped forward capturing our blow of pose with the floor in his phone.

"What the fuck Elliot...get out of here now..!" The grey eye-copper hair and as I fixed my gaze on him, my thought of rim took the break in admiration of the beauty he deavoured itself in him, who had just raised the torment over the lungs at the blond. _So Beautiful!_

"Wo...bro relax ...enjoy your girl..." He take few more clips of us. Me and the beauty behold our sight for split of second than glance back at the camerapoker.

"Elliot...stop it!" It was damn a warning for him as the voice was edge of raised.

"Wo...beautiful girl, beautiful day...you could use the beautiful couch, instead of floor you know..." He livid his sense of ungency and put the unrequired conception "...so did you except his marriage proposal...?" and this time his hunched question landed on me.

"Excuse me...!" My, now turned to winter pupils in the cold atmosphere wide, gaped at him.

"Elliot..." The overlayed man over me accelerated his voice. The door clasped together holding the blond on the other side. Out of sight.

The winter grey— fallen angel, returned the autumn of my pupils as he gazed back at me.

"Will you...?" He gestured to my strand.

"Oh..yes?" I un-interwined it, my orbs staring at his eclipse.

As my mulished hair infullness of time break the contray of meet with his button. He rose up to his feet. Me, still on the floor. Taking in all of him.

He peered down at me. Grasped my hand inclining down and captivated me in his embrace, pulling my hand.

I let myself get the whiff of his enchanting fragrance.

"Are you all right?" His voice was soft. Warm. I nodded and stepped back. All dull, out of his embosom.

His brow uplifted in curiosity. He lead his eclipse from my toe to head. Finally taking land on my atumn.

For a leap I did not knew what was to say. Then it stuck me. _Silly Me_ "Oh, sorry..." I bopped my head, not hard "...I'm Anastasis Steele, I have a meeting with...Christian Grey" I proposed my hand. He took it. That's when it hit me. A feeling. A sensation. I clasped my fingers to his. Tighter. A wave of affliction fled through me. I felt, pain and torment and trauma and...emptiness.

"Chrisrian Grey" I gasped. His firm voice brock off train of reverance.

I rewind what he proclaimed. _Fucking freaking fuck! He was Christian Grey!_

"I-I...I didn't know you were..." _Christisn Grey damnit. How could I get this play out of mind. I did had googled him._

"Yeah...you did not knew, I'm Christian Grey..." He take my sentance on him "...well, please take a seat...as I had said, you have ten minute" _Ten minutes? Too short? But, I'll make it_!

He walked behind his desk and took his chair. I followed the suit across him.

"So what is it, you want to talk about?" He flopped up to the question.

Not having interest in letting go of a single second I replied "Winnerly Manor"

His eclipse shade widened up with shot up eyebrow "And, what is it, you want with it?"

"I want to leash it, for a week" I plunked on the point.

"Why may I ask?" His orbs, very finely grazing over mine.

"For a serial, investigation" I snapped out my autumn off his eclipse. It's hard to eye-to-eye talk?

"Excuse me...?" He strainghtened up and looked interested.

"I'm in a paranormal pshycological organisation and the mannor seems wierd..."

"In what way...?" He cut me off in the middle. Fingers roaming over the lips, his!

My subconcious was not here, when I most needed her "Well, there is these news about...some..."

"...some credulity, fallacy, witchcraft..." He cutt me off in the middle again. His choice of words and 'wierd' of description, tracked me on bizar'!

"You do not belive?" My brows shot up in astonishment. It was true, for people like him, its hard to belive.

"Miss. Steele..." With elegance, he leave the thorn of his chair and round of the desk. The next minute his pint of the nose was at the trim to touch mine. His frame leaning over mine , hands on the arms of the chair "...I do not belive in such things, they are just stories of the house once was a home to someone"

"I-I uh...I-I um..." My own voice stricked me out as I did not knew what to say. He was very close.

"You are not a journslist?" His eclipse roved over mine

"No I'm English...I-I...I mean, I'm a pshycologist" I utterd out trying to regain the conciousness that had ported in the presence of his stance.

"Pshyco's" His full-plum-beautiful lips muttered under itselfs cold breath and he leaned back. Gathering distance.

"Mr. Grey..." I regained my soul sense "...there had been stories of Winnerly Manor being hunted...and of that fear no one lives there..."

"What is to do with you?" Its like he himself was out conciousness and now had regained as his voice was more professional and hard than before. Hands in the poket of his.

"The organisation I'm in, The Occult Consortium is an organisation of Paranormal investigation and I with my team want to investigate the Manor..."

"You can't!" He hard voice cut mine.

"Excuse me ...?" It was like, my ear could not deduce what he said.

"I'm the owner, Miss Steele and I'm decling" Now he is very much, in foremost me.

"Mr. Grey please try to understand...my friend had seen something in there..."

"You sneaked in...?" His voice was filled with oddity, consternation, was hard and...its hard to say. For the first time in twenty six years a man was getting in my nerves.

"We didn't wanted to..." His brow raised in mock "...okay we did..." lips curved sideways "...its just happened. She saw something..." I wanted to go a little further this time but he cut me off "Must be the security..."

It was this man had his own conclusions for event that never even happened "No being was there, the Manor door was locked, it was the window from..."

"Wait! you entered into my property without permission and peaked in through the window...?" His eclipse darkened, was not even that anymore.

"Thats not the point..." My self-submmited me ingored his "...point is that she saw something and we want to investigate it"

"No!" He was very hard to persuade, yet I had to!

"Come on!" I kind of whined in, my voice was not raspy but clear.

The side of his lips curved, his profile scoured over mine. I felt unvarnished under his eclipse. "Give me a strong reason" After a hard-think-of-minute he clamoured.

Really? Was it not enough about his hounting house news? He still needed more, pretext "Fine!..." My voice was impenetrable "... I'm at the end of the year and I haven't submitted any assignments for the last fifteen semesters and if I did not for this last one I'd fail and lose my PD" It all fell out in a stand of minute, in one breath!

"PD?" More question

I inclined to say 'Google it' though "Paranormal degree"

"Being a ghost" He chucked out. Excuse me!

"No! ..." No my feet mactched his "...It is a license to investigate...we have to ask for permission from the organisation, the church and lot more people but after a PD we will be free"

"Free to abuse people as your wants" His feet clear out the distances inbetween.

He nose was about to get on my trim "No! To investigate. Than a submission will be neccessary. It is to help the needy as we wish to" My delimit turned away from his.

His voice didn't rasped out. It was jist the cold air blooming in. Until "Fair..." His mouth over my ear.

"Should be...Mr. Grey if there is good than there is evil" I backed myself off from him.

"Couldn't agree more" He mirrored me.

"So...?" I step one forward.

Simple as it, he out put "Its a 'No'!"

"Why?" Now I was framing over him, in whine-fury!

"I'm not in a habbit of handing my house to sick strangers" What does that supposed to mean? He settled back himself on his chair.

My feet stanced on the exact spot. He had livid my stoicism. So much of gruelling and nought availed it"Ok, that is enough...what more proof do you require huh? the house is hunted as aclaimed by the people, people has seen and heard something. According to them it is not safe...and must your grandparents knew that is they left !"

"I don't know why they left, dare you judge their insticnts!" His crackled over mine. Structure hard to break.

"I'm not..." calm voice respire"...I just want have you approval" _Should I give him my pleaing eye?_ I thought for split second unassertively let go of it and leaned my frame down over his desk.

He eclipse wrangled with my autum and hard on "On that contray..." he leaned over the table "... you are disapproved!"

It was like 'Titanic' never met with the under-deep of ocean and the movie never was motioned. I so wanted to threw my cold words of disapproval at him but slumped myself "Fine!"

"Ten minutes over..." He leaned back on his chair "...the way their" and gesture to the door.

"Why, thank you Siré, I thought you must not be a close person...but this is way to high...Thank you for your time Mr. Grey" I amassed my bag and feet fell forward to the door frame.

My fingers latched on the door handle "Oh, Your very most wellcome Miss. Steele" His too cripse-soft voice wished-hand.

The door clasped closed!

*

"I do not want to hear anything okay...!" My voice was up high even over the traffic around.

"But Ana..." Kate and Isla were trying hard to get my emotions in impassivity.

"No! This man is filled with disgrace and godawful, a total ass!" My sense were high on its peak of miff.

"Damn shit...women control!" Kate was taking everything breezily after I assert them about my meeting with 'The Great Christian Grey'.

"So, much of convincing ends up with 'No'...fuck, what does he think of himself, he must be a billionaire but not a appreciative one..." My wits were not taking anything frivolously at the constent.

"You should not say like this..." Isla' voice was soft and lukewarm yet not at an adequacy to lean my annoyance down.

"Oh, come on, a child doesn't need so much of convincing that way he need...damnit!" Words lacked me, I didn't savvied what else to vocalize in defame of him.

"Ana, baby...you should not judge somone like that ... " Kate pointed out, all self cool.

"Yeah, I know but...I'm...I'm very angry!" My tooths whined in together. I never failed in any of my task but the dejection was galling.

"Okay, I understand..." This was Isla, all merciful, stressing to mollify me "...still, if you could...?" Yet could not get off the point.

Though, I was done with the meet "No! I'm not going there again, this is it. " I wait by the sidewalk for the traffic lights to turn red.

"Oh, come on...its the last..." Kate wriggle-whine in the background, percievingly I cutt off in the midle "I'll think of something else..."

And furiosly hanged up.

I knew, I should not surmise something about him . Not the first impression is always the last, erratically as the meeting goes a little further, the point of judging is left behind.

But, this was the last! Or so I thought!

His first impression was going to be last as I didn't intented to see his conjecture frame again. _Perhaps I was wrong_.

A man, people ought to respect, himself was so...dire. I might be wrong I might be right, I didn't gave much thought to it. His first impression on me was inferior and mine was crafted.

Though, there was something strange about him!

I look up. The lights was red and reached up to crossover. I took each step a little quickly yet my day was a bizarre and was about to get a little more as the car bumps bang with me, clasping me in the shade of darkness in daylight!

*

"Should I call the doctor...?" He orbs scrutinizing my wounded arm asked again.

My hard try didn't pushed him off gaurd. Enough my declining he brought me to an ivory tower and want a doctor for a two-to-two inch ripping blood from my arm in a well furnished room.

I was sitting on the bar stool in his kitchen with meds could fit for ten of children.

"No! Its fine" I dejected and go on washing off my arm with somekind of antiseptic liquid. As first he insisted on doing so but I didn't let him.

The sun was down a long while for now and he unforseen my wishes of a doctor "Its not...its..."

"I can take care of myself, Mr. Grey" Verbaly I cut him off, interpreting the the leaking chagrin from my pupils.

"Well, you were not a while ago..." It was like he was not ready to make crooked straighy and rough places smooth.

I wouldn't back down from excepting, I was unconcious but now I was fine.

I put the antiseptic down and framed him, orbs boring in his "That..."

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele." To my antributed heart's dismay a full suited up man in black sauntered from nowhere.

His eclipse left mine autumn and matched to the now presented man "Taylor" and acknowledged him.

Taylor, that had been said nodded and and acquainted me with my bag "Your bag ma'am"

"Ohh yes..." Hurriedly, I leaped it from him vetted for any missing appraisal of thing. While so as I go my eyes peaked upon on Taylor's, his structure was fixed at the particular spot, gazing up nowhere. Hands on back. His formality was of gauging, so I didn't peter out myself asking "...do you have to be so formal?"

"Its my job!" It was as rapid as of a continues squall of thunder.

I let myself pore over him. Though that couldn't took on for long enough. Jiggeling my head I said "I need to call a cab"

"I prefare, I should drop you to your destination" Taylor seemed on tenterhooks on assiting me. Or so I thought.

Putting the bag asside, I tilted back"Why might be that?"

"Well, aparantly a women like you at this of hour should not be traipsing down the streets all alone, without taking measure" In th fullness of time, when all was said the 'the inferior fallen angel' decided to voice out his thoughts.

My autumn landed into his eclipse"Okay, you, American man, shut it!" Must have never got such imperial defiance from anyone, his brow raise in astoundment. Paying no heed I turned to Taylor "...what am I doing here?"

"Ma'am?" His dubiety was innecessity.

"Its just a scratch and you could have taken me to my hotel as I asked to instead of this..." my hands blow around "...I don't know where?"

"Its my home" Mr. Grey's voice was pituresques, I must say yet vexed.

My pupils roamed upon to him to the vast space. It was ensnaring with a piano reminded of grandmother, she plays really well. Though the penthouse was cold like the unprerequisite snow could frost in anytime soon. It felt like turning away from everything "Home? Rather is lavish prison" My voice shruged.

"Excuse me?" Condense! Surprisingly annoyed his voice was.

"At this high and color so down to aby..." Facing him in high smirking manner "... more like a prison"

He didn't let out anything for few strikes of minutes. On spur of moment he rose up and leaned onto me "However it is my home and I have not allowed you to compliment it!"

"Niether am I..." Distancing myslef from him I mirrored his form. His intimacy aroses somthing out of ordinary in me "...I just need to call a cab"

"Ma'am I..." Taylor's insistent was not logical to me.

"Why?" I asked him expectantly. I could take care of my way on my own. No need of anyone.

"Its late Miss. Steele..." Mr. Grey broke out "...look at the hour" I follow his way of direction, the watch and it kind of was late night strike going on.

Taylor was still. I was jaggering and Mr Grey prompting for me to move on. Abrubtly I cross my hands across my chest "Why should I belive you might not kidnap me and chop me into pieces?"

"He's an ex-mariner" Mr. Grey's eclipse drilled into mine.

Mariner? I took in. My dad was a mariner. And Taylor presented the look of exact as my dad. Calcuting every aspects I could, my concious sewed out "Okay"

My hand thrusted out for my bag but got ceased by him,Christian I must say. His hand took mine in his and ahead on dressing my wound which was long forgotten.

At time he did so I praised him. With nousrished care he was engrossed in his task. Dim light eluminating from nowhere radianced his glory of frame. He looked so beautiful, it should have been illegal. His profile bestowed something divergent. A sweet alurement leaping over. So dazzling he looked.

As he finished his task, handed my bag and clasping my hand walked to the elevetor. All while, my autumn searcing for his eclipse.

I step in followed by Taylor. Christian stood there, out, making the relevance of him to me.

"Anastasia" His voice was soft and craving.

"Christian" Mine mirrored his.

The door closed.

 **Its something new. I am trying something related to ghost, horror, sprits.**

 **Hope you like it its just the strart.**

 **Please tell how is it?**

 **please review!**

 **Do not cease to point out the mistakes.**

 **THANKYOU FOR READING!**

 **BEVERLY!**


	2. The Permission

**Hello everyone. Thank for continuing!**

*

As much as I was disoriented by Kate and Isla's mood on me not concieving the permission, my head was speculating the dreams and visions I was having a week after my meeting with Christian Grey.

It was monday, the exact day. I was outside the Didsbury, Saint Scholars. I was here to meet a professor from Occult in account of our PD. Apparantly, professor cancelled the meeting. So, here I was sitting outside Saint Scholars, inhaling a scorching cup of tea.

Trying to get my mind off the anxiety.

I took a sip and gazed straight. Something—No, someone catched my eyes.

I surged to my feet and stepped away from the table as he walked forth towards me.

Seconds later, he stood before me. His eclipse filling my autumn.

I could have please-meet him, but then I remembered the scene of his office and his discordantness I chose to sarcast my words "Mr.Grey, are you stalking me now?"

He just raised his brows. "Wouldn't be difficult though."

I chuckled rolling my eyes "After dismantling me from your office and labeling as an intruder in your private property, you're here, in Menchester"

"I'm in...London" He replied, calmy.

No! He was in Menchester. Infront me. Standing gracely as ever. Not in London. I tilted my head in grim confusion.

His eclipse not leaving my atumn " I'm in London for buisness. Thought, should take walk along the countryside—"

"Its not a countryside"

For a second I thought, he would get irk, on me, stepping my voice in like that, over him.

Hell hath no fury, he didn't. His lips sideways curled up in grin of reverance, or so it seemed.

"Occult, you're part of..." he said "...so what exactly is it about?" _Oh Jesus! If you so want to google it_ "...I googled it.." my pupils flickered upon him. Was it, just natural, coincidence or my thoughts getting into his brain, through osmosis.

"Would you mind briefing me about it?" He added.

And now I was so preoccupied with so many crumbled thoughts, one of them was, why in the name of heaven would he want a brief about Occult. I did said enough that day, didn't I?

And why now? Why so sudden? Out of nowhere?

Realising, I was not going go give a response he continued "I'm visiting Aspull.. " _Why?_ "...property work, would you like a ride home."

"I don't live in Aspull." I replied in reflex.

He raised his eyeborws at my quickness "Than where do you live?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." I shruged. My replied appeared of frustrate him.

He ran his fingers through his hair—certain of me being hard to get—in annoyance "Whatever! Would you like a ride?"

"Why are you interest in giving me a ride 'home'?" I asked, swirling the tea in the cup. I didn't get it. Out of spur, he just landed here causing a string of confusion and wanted to give me a ride, why? Didn't we had enough a week back?

"I want to talk to you about this perticular...peculiar interest of yours...so?" He said, leaning toward me a little.

"Why?" I wispered-questioned him.

"Curiosity...would you mind to brief?..." He looked rather polite, not a freak. "...in return I'll give you a ride."

I considered the aspect for few moments before answering "Though, you're a stranger...not getting in with a stranger."

He chuckled at my childish statement and muttered "stanger" then chuckled again.

"Not a stranger. We did had a good conversation before...and this ride won't be meaningless." His profile showed a true generosity of something familiar. 'Not meaningless' he said.

"I really don't like you." I stated.

Cleary, he was not suprised, as if, he had expected this.

"I've a offer for you, for your...PD" He said. Now what? What offer? "...for that, we need to talk," he added. The sensation was there again, I was having for past days and despite my head groaning I replied with "Fine."

He nodded but didn't move. We stand here, still, like statue.

"What happened? What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"For the car." He sounded firm, formal.

Car? Okay, now he was behaving as of a car would be presented in the His Mejesty's honour. Like he was the freaking king of somehwhere well, he did was, a...billionaire.

He typed something on his phone and minutes later a car stationed in front of us.

A man in black suit came out, gave Mr. Grey car keys and off to I didn't where.

"Well, lets go than." I proceed to get the keys from his hands but was fobidden by his voice "No!"

"Why!" I asked. Now what? He brought— someone brought car for us—him, probably on his orders, now what? he wanted us to just stand there or something. Or was he going to driv—

"I'm waiting for my driver." His statement put stop on my strangeness for him.

Now we had to wait for a driver? Couldn't he drive? Great!

He stared ahead. Too formal for this street we were wasting our time on.

I was getting antagonize . He offered me a ride I accepted it, and now we had to wait? Jesus!

His profile stressed me even more. All grey-white. Just like his name. And eyes.

From far-afar I saw a man walking , the exact one from his home. All in black. Rambeling to us.

"Mr. Grey..." He approached "...Miss. Steele." Too formal.

"Here." Christian, gave him the car keys and led me in the car.

"Where to sir?" Taylor, I remembered asked, as we got in.

I wanted to pay him back for this 'wait' "...Wait a minute..." I eyed Mr.Grey "...I don't understand..." He arched his brows "...why couldn't we leave without him, why did we had to wait, for him..." Mr. Grey cocked his head in indecision "...what? you don't know how to drive or the road rules in a new country or you don't have a driving license at all, I mean beautiful car, billonaire, and don't have a driving license— oh soryy, don't know how to drive, thats shame."

"Okay..." He pointed a finger at me, from the corner of my eyes I saw Taylor, suppressing a grin, probably not used to doubting of His Boss's skills "...you, English woman, shut it." This was harsh, he shut me in my own counrty. He turned to Taylor, "Aspull Taylor" and leaned into the sit.

A whole ten minutes he was quiet. I couldn't take the silent atmosphere anymore so I spoke up. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"Hmm?" He gazed in me as not quite getting my strance.

"The...something...offer?"

"Oh, yeah, that..." he turned to me "...about the...Paranormal Degree?..."

"As I said...just like to drive a car people need license..." On that his pupils leadened out, frenzy. I ignored it "...for paranormal investigation we need to have the degree on paranormalstudies. Its kind of license for us..." I continued "...and before the graduation ceremony, we need to submit a case...a mutual one." Since I had already said very much before, I guess that was enough.

"And if I don't permit you—"

"Mr. Grey, we didn't just spend our entire five years for nothing in Occult, there's reason, and if you don't want to, its fine...we will look for some place else...and if you'll just stop the car I ca—"

"Wait! I'm not done yet." He interupted.

"What's there need to be done?" I gushed in frustration and folded my hands over my chest.

I was waiting for Taylor pull over in somewhere and was about to call for it just as Mr.Grey uttered out. "Fine"

"Huh?" I glanced at him.

He looked at me as though peering inside me before saying. "I'll let you...investigate...the Manor."

Okay, so, It was a stupor for me. I couldn't for a while fathom the depth of his statement. Did he just agreed? Hell yes he did! "Wha-ha, wh-hy-y, wo-ow... " In all fit astoundment I shuttered "...what changed? What happen so sunddenly?"

What might had caused his sudden outhrough change of mind I was scrambelling in my head, which didn't go anywell.

"I've my reasons." Said he.

"Thats seems unlikely of you." I didn't take my eyes off of him. It did seemed inline of him. A week ago he was all, frenzy and umbraged and now so...I didn't know what what exact words to put out for him.

He precieved it very wisely, than asked "So? How long would you be needing...the Manor?"

"Ummm.. " I though for a moment, how long would we be needing the manor for "...its saturday today, we can settle up the equipments tomorrow, startup at midnight, day after...we will done!" Well, we will be done.

"One night would be enough?" His voice soft and filled with surprised.

"More than enough!" I asserted my hallejulah fiilling. One night was enough there's not much to be done. We just needed some proof of something unnatural or a simple breakthrough review of manor would be excellent. Which I was sure of something would we find.

His deep grey orbs stared me out of tangs of delight. "You seem very eager."

Gazing out of the window, driveling a smile I muttered quitely "So I am!"

"Huh?" He looked at me, perplexed.

Hesistating for a moment I said"I-ummm, thank you!"

I catch a glimpse of smile as he replied "Would you like to come and review?" This, took me nowhere, as what to review I didn't know.

"Huh?" I stared at him. Perplexed.

"I'm visiting the manor, would you like to take a look?" Never in my visions of query thoughts I had thought this man, who very readily clowned me in his office would be offering me all requirements.

"Ah..." I gushed out a chuckle and replied ".. .yes ofcourse, why wouldn't I?"

His pupils gave a pleasing veangeance and he turned to Taylor. "Taylor?"

"Almost there sir!" Taylor recounted.

We were quite for half long. The silence sprayed upon us like spangled leaves on the ground in autumn.

Exact thirty something minutes gone by we were driving down the road which led to Winnerly Manor.

The quite wood either side of us that engulfed the road unnerved me.

That stir in veins was there again. There was commotion inside my vessels with my cells in an uproar as Taylor drove through the entrace gate of Winnerly Manor and from the corner of my eyes I saw a man behind the gates opening it. _He was not there before?_ _I wonder where was he that evening?_

Mr. Taylor pulled over infront of the Manor and moved out rounding and unclashed my door, helped me out.

Mr. Grey got out. "Shall we?" And we both walked foward to the door.

I stared down the door as we approached. It was unlocked. Mr. Grey pushed it open and air of blow from inside set a jarring vibrations through my spine.

 _There really was something!_

We both splintered in. I gazed inside standing at the doorstep, my heart sped up. I didn't know what I expected to find but it certainly wasn't this. I stared at the oddity for several seconds. Near my feet was a carpet, a red carpet. Through the open windows—which a woman was opening— traveled in delicate light rays glinting the staircase with goes up just few steps from me.

Mr. Grey step up the stairs and I followed him. Each step I took clicked with my heels. I shouldn't have worn heels today but I wanted to look elegant to my profeser who didn't show up—such a waste!

I reached the top of the stairs, my nostrils flaring against the mahogany wood and th filking new oxygen. A classic chandelier buzzed swiftly on the ceiling, illuminating almost entirely. I stared as after the steps from the door another lane of steps goes down—with two more on my either side going up— and malevolent furniture were setted up.

Instinctively I ran down the stairs directly to wall, which held a portrait.

"Erlisse Winnerly..." Mr. Greys voice echoed behind me "...the benefacter of this Manor."

Black hair mingle into a side bun. Little streaks of the vary hairs sprayed out of the bun and some flared on the stunning pale face. Deep, unknown brown orbs staring at me. Lips curled in curiousity, slightly upward. Exuberance, it held, difficult to take ones eyes off. A moderate, painting of numb, quiet, unprecendent lady, imprisoned my eyes on her. Her vintage style, classy thrilling gown, flown along with her profile.

She stood gracefully before me. Little did I know, what affect it had on me. Soon, my blood was cripling inside, a burning sensation inside my throat. As my cells all breaking down. Flesh frozing. Every part of my now unrecognised body working at the antonyms as prefered. And I, despite the need to get inside the depth of her eyes more and more, tore my gaze away from it.

A gush of air flew right against me. _Christ!_

A shuddering sensations gushing my veins.

Presence of another air!

"Shall we?" Mr.Grey said and I drew out of myself.

"Yes!" I nodded and he gesture for me to follow him upstairs.

"Its clean!" As I said, he halted on the top step and I nearly walked into him. He turned around and frowned.

"Ummm..I mean, from outside—"

"Its dusty..." He finished my sentence "...I asked Taylor to get it in a state of visiting atleast."

"So no one leaves here?" I asked as we resure our steps.

"Does it seems?"

"No, ofcourse not!... so have you ever lived here?" I changed the subject trying to get past his frowning on my every stupid question. Ofcourse no one habitated it. It had been abondon for thirty years.

"I used to visit during Christmas or summer."

"Like...not always?"

"For few years ofcourse! Till I was eleven."

"Ah! Thats explains...so, how come you never visited again?"

"My highschool started and since than I've been quite busy. Since I owned this house I'm here to check everythings rights and property work." He led me to a enormous study, library as to say. Piles of books clasped behind a glass ornated shelves. Few of them were clean and the names of the books could be made out, _The Merlin Tapestry._ Hmm weird book.

He opened a shelve and rummeged out a file.

I enquired his features as he fumbled through the pages. He had broad shoulders which rosed lightly as he breathrd. He had ran his hand through his hairs upteened time since we met still they are so perfectly drivelled together. A very difinite expression on his face, firm still rare and interesting. His eyes surveying every word suddenly glanced up at me and I looked away.

"What are you doing standing there? Weren't you supposed to checking around?" He asked stepping toward me.

"I thought you were going to show me around..." I replied with raised eyebrow and he halted few steps away from me.

He looked thougtfull for few moments and sighing he place the file in the desk beside him, walk past me out of the study uttering "come on" and I followed.

"So why do you this?" He asked taking next log of stairs.

"Huh?"

"Occult? Paranomal—whatever it is?"

"After my graduation...a degree in Archelogical services —"

"You want to be a Archealogist?"

"Wanted."

"What changed than?" He asked at the top step facing me.

"I got a letter from Occult"

"Just like that?" He cocked his head.

At this moment I thought should I tell him? Well, wouldn't do any harm. "There was a gap..." I said walking past along the railing, feeling its crsipiness. The strange odour mounting on my fingers and step on the third floor landing "...between after my highschoold and before college. In that _gap_ I happened to stumble across a restricted site, where Occult were featuring it and I gave some unrequiretive, energizive remarks, which I must say, was embarassing but impressed them... and then I had the letter!"

"Weird...and...interesting!" He remarked opening a door to a circular room.

A piano settle in the middle. Circular windows on the left wall and directly across the grand piano carried a corridor, dimly lit.

As we go through the each equisiting things and the two rooms along the corridor, it all are covered in white sheet.

Like reverting everything from outer presence.

"Would you mind, it everything is white sheet free?" I asked as we evascant the piano room.

"Sheet?Ah!...yes ofcourse!" He replied leading onto the next flight of stairs.

On even the thrid floor the rooms accesories were same. White-sheet-covered. Normal but wierd.

At the end of the hall a double door stood. Blackened, lushed...empty and discended.

"Whats in there?" I asked gesturing to the blacken double doors.

"Dissophisticatingly...I have no idea"

"Why?"

"Due to some unliberal conditions the key to this room, got lost and was very antique. Not even the best key specialist could open this."

"So, it has been...like...closed since you ascend this manor?"

"Yes and I did have my security to get a key specialist, a antique kind of one, if not, break the door." The last of his phrase, carried such humorouse ton, it couldn't help me but a laugh a little which did not gone unnotice by him as he joined me. He just smiled.

We elapsed the room but before getting out of sight as I took an one last glimpse of the door my pulse thicken and I had to ran down the stairs.

He showed me the kitchen, library, cellar, atiques and many of white-sheeted rooms.

I did asked him to free everything of it and he agreed pricesly.

By the time I stepped out of the front door , my senses and emotions were so deceitful it left me as soon.

"My driver will drop you home." Mr. Grey said approaching me.

"You are going spend the night here?" He technically couldn't as I hadn't seen him with luggage. He was one piece cake.

"Oh no, I don't live here"

"Ever?"

"Yes!"

"Why not?" That was very interesting. His such a beautiful house and he didn't embrace to spend even a night in it. What would be the cause of it?

"Its been years...and I don't really feel comfortable here."

"Oh!" Erie. "Why did your grandparents left in the first place?" I asked what I have been dreading to for a long time. Now it was just him and me. No interuptions. And he must anwers me honestly.

"Honestly..." _Yes!_ "...I don't know!" What the heck!

"You never asked?"

"No!"

Why?

"Not even now? To your grandmother?"

"Whenever I get onto something about their leaving England...she means to avoid it."

"And you never pestered?"

"Would you?"

That a tricking question and honestly..."No! I would not!"

"I don't know Anastasia! But I will some day! I hope so."

As he smiled a silver volvo pulled before of me.

"Where you be going from here?"

"Back to London!"

"Ah, well, goodnight than...and thank you verymuch!"

"Goodnight Anastasia, your most welcome and the guard and the housekeeper will be here to to recieve you, tomorrow!"

"All the exceptions taken!"

"In exchange..." He said.

"What?" Now what? As much as I recknon, we were not into a deal, were we?

"You must do something for me"

"Excuse me?" my eyes widened at his redemption. What did he want me to do?

The dusk had advanced and the humore on his face was dissapearing behind the dusky shadows.

"Ah! Miss.Steele, relax! Something very decent ofcourse."

Decent? Well, he had been pretty _decent_ with me, so why not? What harm? Not so injudious I hope.

"Well, as I said..all the exceptions taken." And with that I get in the car which his driver had open for me.

Slowly, I too with the twilight evascented from the Manor premises.

*

"The more you can get...ask Brian, he can deal with the 'ancient'of news. " I said slumping on the bed.

I was too tired after my excursion from the manor that I wanted a sleep but... my sweet buggers had to bug me.

They in short, _jealouse_ , would be understatement were as I had the exciting trip but them.

They ate the entire box of chocolates before my eyes, on their own. Traitors.

Though, I too had a lavish dinner _before_ them.

It started a kind of competetion making each other jealouse and irrited until gran came with her exasperated screwed face and cornered us for our childishness.

And now, after a hard confimatibe debate Isla and Kate were quite excited tomorrow and I could sleep.

But no! Too abundant work to be done!

"Brian got an 'E' in history, didn't he?" Kate asked pulling the quilt off me.

"What does it have to do with the Manor?" I asked hiding beneath the quilt back.

"Well, as you did say, history, ancient, news...he might get us, the more we need. " Ah!

Scott Brian was brilliant or so I thought so though he was. He got an 'E' in history and was as much interested in historical monuments...we called him out 'History-know-it-all'.

There was not a antique he didn't knew about even if a few sentences...he still did.

He worked in the HR department in Occult.

"Why do we need 'the more' about the manor." Isla asked and I, abrubtly sat up.

She was perched on the arm chair by the bed, applying nail polish which halted in mid air.

"We do!" I replied.

Staggered, she placed the nail-paint on the table nearby, pulling her legs to her chest asked "Yeah, but...why...like why everything... why the _more_ the _better_?"

To this Kate also nodded her head in aserment.

"Okay here it is..." I sat straight, staring at them in the depth of their eyes. I knew I must tell what I saw, what I felt and here we go "...remeber Morgen Lucas?" They both nodded and I continued "...after her, I haven't had a single dream, or vission or anything until...the visit to the Manor fortnight ago." Flabbergasted, agaped they stared at me. Thoroughly, serendipitous I, as them, knew.

Morgen Lucas **,** 14 year girl, was a case we three assisted two years prior with Jean Kathleen, our professor and Mr. Manfore a cregyman.

As certain by her parents, Morgen, as Mr. Manfore confirmed was possed by something evil.

Professor and Mr. Manfore certified she must have a exorcism but what I saw was not to be destroyed by an exorcism. I had visions and dreams about Morgen talking to someone. I even saw the black force lingering by her when I first met her. We had to keep her inside a holy circle until the evil force gave away its identification. The exorcism process Father Manfore processed was a delima, during such Morgen latched onto me, my throat in her hands and I was bound to rectify some images I couldn't hold on, since than I haven't had a single vission.

"That was a long time ago..." Kate trailed on in silence.

"I know." I said.

"Did you saw something...in the Manor?" Isla asked quietly and I nodded.

They sat straight, breathing hetched.

"I had most different feeling...this time...that I ever behold..." I explained to them what I saw and felt even the dreams I was having these past weeks.

When I was done, they both climbed onto bed either side of mine and held me till the silence was calm.

Their tension protrated until atlast I slump on the covers pulling the blanket over me and they followed the suit.

"Now what?" Kate asked through the silence.

"We do what we do?" I shruged.

"Which is?" Isla asked, quietly.

"Investigate...go through our paranormal processes..." they nodded but seemed uncertain "...hey! Come one, we have done this before...its what we do!"

"But the last time you had vision and we go with it...you ended up in the hospital bed." Kate complained, stoutly.

"Just for few hours...and because my throat was sour."

"Still Ana—"

"No, its what we do...and you know, we cannot escape it." I glanced at Kate than at Isla and back at the former.

"I should call Brian." Kate jumped off the bed and walk out off the room.

"I'm must check on the equipments!" Isla squeked excitedly and too was descending before faced me "...this time, you have our eyes on you " and left.

I took deep breath and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow would be very enthralling I was as sure of it as any.

*

 ** _I just tried...something wierd._**

 ** _Very less review...less seemed inerested, still I thought, what if its just few? atleast there're some...and here I'm!_**

 ** _If you waited for this to continue? Thankyou so much!_**

 ** _let the horror show begin!_**

 ** _Beverly!_**


	3. Guest

**WELCOME** **!**

It was a strange time for someone to be knocking on the door. A strange time for even someone to be awake. But I've been having a stranger dream, so I guess the strangeness of life seemed normal by comparison.

In the dream I have been standing in dark hallway. There was someone with me, in front of me. A women. She was beautiful, with palstic-perfect skin and hair styled as exactly it seemed like a single modelled piece atop her head.

She was facing me, but not looking at me, past me, beyond me. And she was smiling. A huge smile. A too big smile.

I shot up.

When I told Isla and Kate about this dream they conveyed the impression of ambivalence.

"And it's...weird..." Kate trailed lifting off the box lid.

"Weird, it is. The women...in the dream, seemed...familiar, though, not know from where." I rub my head, embittered.

"What if...it was a vision, not a dream," Isla suggests shutting off the lid and we fell quiet staring at each other.

It was mid morning and we were standing in the middle of the gallary of the Manor, as said Mr. Grey had assigned someone for us to get in. The gatekeeper.

He retreated as soon as we got in. A women in a mid-winter dress was opening the window and when we said not to she looked ambiguously at us, then, she as well, departed. It just, us, now.

"Well, whatever it is..." said Kate "...we have time, not for as those at the present, why don't we begin." Thus said, we began.

The gallery is abreast of the stairs, follwing to the back of the Manor and faces another on the opposite.

Numerous boxes were dispersed around us, the lady said the boxes, quite dusty, had been cleared out from the attic, for some shipment, however so, no one had arrived to get them, so they were to wait there as well.

We abscond the gallery and dividing into each, floored around, inside the Manor setting up cameras.

I was brooding over a table against the wall of the empty and almost darkened hallway, there were no window and the casket of light was less, adjusting the camera when a wisp of shadow cast before me, on the wall.

For the slightest I thought it might be Isla or Kate and I waited for them to say something, though it didn't , I didn't heard the steps of someone approaching me either.

I glanced back instinctively and for my alleviation there was no one , however, to my remotest trepidation the shadow still layed upon the wall.

I sweeped a glance across the hallway. It was long and narrowed with some paintings on the wall, eccentric and obscure.

On one end and on the another I could only see the wall face through which to the left entered a big hall.

It almost fondle to me being enclosed in a narrow room, with a shodow on its wall, making what, I knew not.

It couldn't be any painting or a vase or anything, for there were non near me or to the other side and the next thing my phone's ringing and hurriedly I tumble out of the, errie hallway.

In the great hall I saw Isla staring at the painting of Erlisse Winnerly.

"Isn't she the women?" She asked.

"Yep!" I answered without looking at the painting.

Clicking on the stairwell ran down Kate.

"Okay..." She clapped her hands "... everything done...and where shall we set the other things?"

They both looked at me. I pointed to the other end and they began.

An hour later we were done.

"Did you set a camera out side that locked room?" I asked Kate.

"That room that doesn't opens on the third floor?" I nodded "Yes, I did"

"And every camera's working?"

"Yes"

"Sound system?"

"Radio active—"

"Sweet Lord Ana..." Isla cut in "...everything's working, I checked"

I smiled at her and glanced at my watch "We have time till midnight, so..."

"Shall we take a look around?" Kate suggested.

"We almost did, and I'm hungry women!" Isla's protest obligated us to food.

*

Midnight, the witching hour, as Isla's witch crafting mythology used say, was nearing and this now we heared it.

The whispering of footsteps.

From the west wing, the same corridor through which I arose after that shadow encounter.

I glance at Isla then at Kate, my heart thrasing against my chest.

"What is it?" Isla wispered.

Kate folded her arms and frowned at her "Yeah, like I know them."

"Shhh! You guys. Lets see what is it," I exhorted and elevated forward but Isla grabed my hand and jerked me to a stop.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going? Stay here!"

"Then, are you gonna check?"

"Absolutely not!" She answered, defiantly.

"Fine..." Kate wispered "...I'm going to check."

As she moved I rasped which made her nearly fell forward.

"What now Ana?" Kate hissed.

"Shhh...its close."

We three stared at each other. Concatenated. We held our breath as we listened. Footsteps were maneuvering through the hall towards us.

Beside me Isla stirred "What should we-"

"Get the vase or anything." As soon as I said it Kate handed over a Vase to me, a bat to Isla and a jug for herself.

Where the hell did she got a bat from?

Anyway, from a distant we could see silhouette approaching and we fixed ourselves to the spot waiting for the worst.

As the silhouette came into light we flushed forward with our weapons and a rowfull yelling filled the hall.

Unanticipatedly we halted. Our armaments wavering over _them._

In front us stood two men. Svelte. Blonde and raven haired. Without reasoning we hurried backward and hid ourselves with cushions and as I came think of it, was it necessary? 'cause-

"Well, we kind of can...ladies...we can still see you." The blone man said.

We looked down, the cushions were just hiding our faces.

"Ah! Yeah, right." And we let go of it.

The blonde peered at the raven as if bespeaking something and the following minin, the raven was cross-questioning us.

"So, ladies-"

"No wait! Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" Manifestly, Kate pressed herself forward.

The blond...wait...that blond...I had seen him somewhere.

"You!" I squeaked.

That blond looked at me, surprised.

Most tamering were moment when I hold-pushed Kate and placed myself infront of him "I've seen you in Mr. Greys office."

My statement befected him in a thoughfull wisfullness until his eyes twinkle with known reminder "Yes" He pondered "My brothers lover."

"Escuse me?!"

"Ana!!!" Kate and Isla turned to me, eyes wide as squid.

"No!!"

"Yes!!" The blond leaned forward as taking a clear look at me, "absolutely you are. By the way, I'm Elliot." He outstretched his hand, jumping away from me, to kate.

Not to disrespect his generouse self introduction, Kate in reflex asked him "How do you know Ana?"

"Oh! She was all over my brother last monday in his office." What the fuck!!

"Anastasia Steele!!" To say this always would a cue to shy away or anything but that was not what happened. Did it? It was not imperative for Kate and Isla to look at me as if I did had the date with the Prince of Wales and all this while I was lying. Wait! Do Wales have a Prince? Whatever. I was already ashamed, I didn't know that, in my self conscious mind. What a Englishwoman I was.

And there stood Elliot Grey, his hands still outstretched towards Kate, grinning. Fantastic!

Kate shook her head "I cannot believe this," and take his hand, "Katharine kavanagh." Wait! She must was waiting to have his hand in hers or why she would be smiling like a doe at him.

"No!!" I impeded and Kate distangle her hand off his.

"Really Ana?"

"Yes, Kate. I fell." They all raise their brows and I hung my head. "At him."

"Well, you really _were_ all over him."

"No!!"

"Does it matter?" Isla had her this impatient exigency look where she couldn't wait for us to be clammed up, thereupon she could go on with her deeds.

She points to monitors which had started and were showing it was past twelve.

Great!!

Me and Kate hurried forward on the couch with Isla.

We were intend over the monitors when Elliot voice heckled "May I know whats happening?"

"Investigating." Isla replied as I looked up at him, his face aporetic.

He and the raven man, Luke, urged us, despite our several refusal, to explain them the situation and when we did, they were...well.

"Fucking Shit!!"

"I Cannot Belive this."

"Okay don't." Isla said and turned to the monitors.

On their perturbed expression Kate asked "Didn't you heard all those talk about this manor?"

"We didn't belived that." Elliot replied.

"Or, didn't wantes to believe." On this, we all looked at Luke, even Isla, defiant. "I don't know, there were all these stories..."

"Yeah. Whatever it is..." Isla interupted "you have to leave! Its not safe here now."

Elliot and Luke exchanged looks and then glanced at me "Please."

They nodded and stood. "We will..."

"Take the front door." Luke siezed Elliot's hand and ventured him off the stairs.

For few minutes it was silnce when we again heard that cynical wispering and as we turned to our surprise they were back, with a sardonic look.

We rose and glare at them. "Why are you--"

"The doors locked."

"What!!"

*

Elliot and Luke were right. The front door and windows were locked. From inside? Nope. From outside? Perhaps, but why? Why would someone lock us in? Lest that someone was very much homespun with the Manors haunting and would delightfully like us for to become the dinner of the hunters which was my anwer to the new arrivals pestering questions.

Luke, who was Christian Greys head security and Elliots university friend had been to army but some severe accidents caused him to return and was now on probation, remained neutral.

But Elliot, he was astound and kept asking questions on our instincts, pacing. Would we be able to save them if something 'spiritualistic activity' happens? Like hell we! They needed to leave!!

"What should we do now?" Isla asked, disturbed.

I looked from her to each face present there and then back at her. Resolved.

"We check."

"Check what?" Kate asked. She was settled against the pillar at the corner.

I took a deep breath. "A way out."

It was there turn to give a look and despite, I continued, "Elliot and Luke? Go back where you got in from. Kate? to the left gallery from the stairs and Isla to the right. I'll go upstairs. Check. Windows. Doors. Anything. If we think this is nothing, it is absolutely something. And Elliot? Luke..." I go up to them, my tone and expression I gather extremely serious, "...this is a situation of _'combat'_ , against the _'unknown'._ Do not think its a play 'cause you would be wrong. You don't know anything. This _is_ Serious. _Real._ " If my little pep talk was not sufficient of a warning, it was a risk, not worth taking. They nodded and leapt off to their task. Isla and Kate followed and I run up the stairs.

Throughput the way I examied every window sash. Sealed. Locked. Jammed. Something was beyond any question wrong. How could, everything just got clogged. Without so much as a warning. Nothing. If my instincts were right, there was undeniably something in the house. Unknown. Untold. Mysterious. Christ Heaven! It sounded like unequivocally mystery writer instinctive phrases plastering over. Nope. I don't like mysteries. Not, at the least, specifically, in a situation like this.

As I walked past the office library a thought occurred to me. Was there any windows or somehting? I grabed the door knob and was about to twist it when I heard Isla calling.

Reflexively, sensing somehting bad ran through the gallery and down the stairs.

"What happened?" I asked, gasping.

"Every door is locked. Its like...has been for centuries. It doesn't fucking opens. I remember Ieaving a door in the east wing, leading out, unlocked. And its fucking is sealed now!" Shit!! This was not bad. This was beyond worse.

I started pacing, thinking through the situation. We couldn't stay the night in the Manor, of course. Not safe. We had to find a way out. Its not just me, Isla or Kate. More important than us, the new arrivals, Elliot and Luke. We had to find a way.

I was contemplating the situation while Elliot and Luke, in the background, asked questions to Isla.

One question ightened frustration.

"Why do you even care?" Elliot asked.

I faced him and just as Kate called.

"Ana look."

In one of the monitor a door was opening. on its own.

"No." I sighed.

"Now what?" Isla slumped onto the couch.

"Fucking shit!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Well, that says...The Hunting Of The Winnerly Manor." I looked at Elliot and he had his eyes glued to the monitor.

Yeah! Stricking, wasn't it?

"Well, Elliot Grey," Kate walked over to him, "I say you still don't believe it?"

Slowly, he shook his head and slid in the arm chair, putting his hands on his knees he looked up, "We never believed it," I almost graoned at his insensiblity when he said, "because we don't wannna believe it."

Silence fell over the great hall. What he said made sense as well as didn't given the evidence throughout those abondon years the monor was left in.

Elliot looked grieved I opened my mouth to say something when the lights went out.

"Shit!" Cursed Elliot. Almost shouting.

"Quiet!" I hissed.

"Now what, Miss Steele?" Luke, he seemed pretty closed to me, whispered.

"Just stay where you are." I wispered back and feeling my way to the stairs in dark picked the vase from the stand by the stairs as I heard steps coming, meekly towards us.

Slowly, I know, it foolish of my to think whatever or whoever it was making its way down could be defeated by a mere vase would be an understatement, though, it was something to protect of or say, I didn't know, I had to go with somehting.

It was on cue and to our luck, whereupon the lights materialized back and surprising it happened so, just when I wrenched the vase over at the person standing forefront me.

Fucking Hell!

What he doing here?

*

 ** _I Hope You All Liked It._**

 ** _Thank You So Much For Reading._**


	4. A Way Out?

**WELCOME!**

"Christian Grey!!" Me, Isla and Kate asserted as Elliot yawped, "Baby bro," and Luke, "Mr. Grey?"

How becoming! What the hell was he doing here and for how long?

"What are you doing here?" Me and him ejaculated at the same time, however, his directed to Elliot and Luke, in stupefaction.

"Investigating!" We all answered at the same time.

I turned at Elliot and Luke,"We are! Not you!"

He shruged, "Well, helping?" He looked at me in an approbating manner.

"No!" Kate at his heels snapped at once, "intervening!"

"I concede." And Isla settled.

Mr. Greys eyes were anchored on Elliot. "Elliot?"

"A night stay bro." He replied, "and then, happend this..." he gestured to us.

What the...? Was he, in some such way, denunciating us?

Elliot gave him a conciliating smile and now Mr. Grey appeared definately discommoded. "Who told you, you can have a night stay here?"

"Come on bro! We came for a reunion nearby and thought could stay for a night here. Its pretty homey."

"Not likely." Isla muttered.

Mr. Grey, overlooking the comment, said. "Well, you thought wrong. Something is going on in here."

"That much we gather."

"Then, we must leave them to be on their tasks."

"Only if we could."

"Escuse me?"

"Wait?" I stepped in. "First tell me, what are _you_ doing here?" My eyes surveying Mr. Grey.

"I came for this." He waved a file in his hand.

"A file?"

"Important one."

"When?"

He glanced at his watch "An hour or so ago."

My eyes surged big, "you have been here for, like an hour?"

"Yes."

"Ahh!" I groaned. When asked further questions he replied, he couldn't find the file and when did, began surveying its implements and lost track of time. Elliot asked him about Mr. Taylor to which he answered was waiting in the inn beyond the intersection and to my hope if Mr. Taylor sensed something wrong, would come to the rescue.

We delineated our _locked_ status to him and as we did, commenced probing every door and window of the bottom floor.

When he returned, we were seated by the hearth, there was hindered look on his face.

"We cannot just sit here." He reproached.

"Well, then..." I surged to my feet, "..what do you suggest?"

"Upstairs...the second floor. We should..."

"Ana..." Isla's voice interupted his, we all looked at her.

"What?" We unisoned.

"Look." Shs fingered to the monitor on the left, of the camera where the a door was nonchalantly closing and... _bang!_

A tremor floored down my spine. What the hell!

Next to me, Mr. Grey muttered, "Fuck!"

I gave him a compressed glance. "No inconsonant words."

Facing me, he said, pointing to the monitor, "You opened?"

"I didn't. Nobody did." The door in the monitor was of, from the third floor. I asked Isla to put a camera scrupulously in front of it and this was a shock presumably to them but us.

"What do we do now?" Elliot asked from the arm chair. He looked as if not know what to make of the situation.

"We find a way out."

Kate clapped her hand, "Perfect, then, lets go."

"Yeah... " Isla jumped forward and then, glanced at Luke, "we should..."

"Wait!" My voice reverberated around and for few moments there was reticence except for the cracking sounds from the hearth.

"No!"

"What _no_?" Kate and Isla, together asked.

I motioned around, "I'm sensing some _flushed_ air around here, so, _no_!"

Kate began to clamor but I held up my hand and peered at Mr. Grey, "Mr. Grey, if you please, take Isla to the west wing and find a way out."

"Kate and Luke, you stay here, eyes on the monitors."

"And Elliot, please come with me." Without futher saying I hauled Elliot up the stairs and sight Isla taking Christian through the hallway to the west wing.

"So, you never come here?" I asked Elliot, taking two step at a time.

"We used to."

"Yeah?Your brother said that."

He chuckled. "Then, why ask?"

"What exactly happened?"

We stalled at the entrance of second floor gallery.

"To be honest, I don't know, really. Thirty years." He shook his head, incredulous. "Okay you see, I was just one when Granpy and Grandpa left everything and came to Seattle. Then, when Christian was six or seven we visit for the first time. At first I was surprised that we even own such a place. You see, as an architect, I am passionate about structures and this blew my heart away. I loved this place..." We sauntered through the gallery, "...when Mia, our little sister and mind you, Christian loves her the most," as he said that there was some kind a twinkle in his voice, "so, when Mia was five and Christian probably thirteen we visited again, then again the following year in Christmas and then again in summer. Me, Christian and Mia have some amazing memories here so when an investor offered to buy this place he refused. Granpy was saying we must but we three couldn't. I remember, it was a war situation in our. We siblings one side and the elders other, of course, after all Christian was the legitimate owner. Anyway, it was before Christians' nineteenth birthday, we were all packed up for the visit but at last moment, the plan was cancelled, Granpa said we cannot visit and since then, we never have. Christian does sometimes, for property maintenance and I'm absolute Mia, too,sneaks in, so do I."

We ceased at the middle of the gallery divide and I peered him, my brows critical, "So you don't know what really happened."

"Nope?"

"And the stories?"

This time his eyes droped ahead of me as if recollecting something, "You see, Ana, we can ask, but we know if we do she will go this crying and all, Granpy, and we cannot see her as it. And the stories, well," he heaved a sigh, "its not that, we don't believe, its just that, we don't wanna belive." At last he met my eyes with so as much as vehenmence, of the kid, thirsting to live up the moments again, to feel the bygone childhood again and I suppressed my urg just to hold his hand and take in his elations . He continued, "Mom says, she always sensed something here..." _thump!_ I halted on my tracks staring at the door ahead but Elliot motioned for me to follow him and kept on, "...even Mia..." he kept talking until we reached the door, "...Christian, Dad, me, we all did. As if something is here, apart from us. Watching. We told Mia if she's worried, why continue visiting? But she couldn't help it. She had to renew the memory like everyone of us." He grabbed the knob. "I even saw something..." he was going quite fast now, "...or so I thought. But we don't want to believe and make this place of peacefull memory a nightmare." _Bang._

He dashed the door hard at the wall and light filled the room from his phone. Nothing! Just empty.

I struggled behind him to get a clear view, "Can we say, it was a mouse?"

He closed the door, "We must."

Just as we turned around we heard it.

A loud scream. Elliot and I stared at each other. Confounded. In seconds we were cascading the stairs and into the great hall where Kate and Luke were proceeding to the hallway.

"Kate?"

"Ana! Oh, thank god, its Isla."

"You wait here. We will go."

Elliot and I spewed through the hallway staight into Isla and Christian.

She was wounded.

Crouching before her I surveyd her feet, bleeding. "What happeded?" I rose and clutch her hand.

"I'm extremely remorsed to startle all of you..."

"Will you shut up!" I rebuked her.

Christian interupted. "In her trance to open a door, a accident..." He explained how they discovered a door and it appeared open but needed a pushing, hard pushing and when doing so she hit her leg to a iron vase and injured her.

"But Ana..." She looked at me, "the door really is open, just a necessitates a little pushing."

I helped her to Elliot, "Okay, first take care of your wound, go. We will see."

"I'll send Luke." Elliot said and slowly dissapeared through the hallway, into the darkness.

Christian was half sweating, though, a very...on no! No flushing. "The door?" I asked him and he showed me the way.

He wrriggled out his tie and tugged open the first two buttons of his shirt. I could see little of his bare chest. Fair and red.

His eyes caught mine and I looked away, at the door.

The door didn't really appeared to be locked for three decades like the one upstairs. It had a unique french tracing at the edge made of rose wood and iron knock. Yeah, pretty pretty.

I could sense both the warm pusling in the air around us and the cold radiating over head. Its not really the time to comment on the his features or the creepy cold radiation.

I abstained myself from boring at him as he helped me with the door.

Minutes, which really insinuated hours, of trying, we gave up, at least I did.

Gasping, I pore over the gallery entrance when suddenly a thuding sound came.

We supervened the noise and neared the stairs of the gallery entrance and slowy ascended.

On the second floor a tiny window doors were yapping against the wall.

Christian rushed to close it but I averted him asuming a way out it could be. He looked at in that eerie countenance that braoched of _me_ being some stupid.

"You are not really considering it?"

"Uh..."

H tilted his head.

"Its too small." I said, atlast.

He stood there with hands in pocket as I traced the frosty layer settled on the windowpane.

It really was too small. Bad bloody luck!!

"Why do you do it?" He suddenly asked.

I looked at him surprised, "Why did you became a _paranormal_ _investigator_?" He said those two last words in a agnostic tone.

"I told you before, I believe."

"Just because you are called? There must be something?"

"Well, there is something in this very Manor of yours."

A emotion materialized in his eyes but vanished in seconds. "What?"

I stared out at the cloudy sky, "Something..."

"Hunted?" It was more of a question then a statement.

I chuckled. "You don't belive, do you?" I peeped at him from the edge of my eyes.

He just smiled. "Perhaps, we don't wanna believe."

Not again. I groaned and faced him. "Christian Grey, there is something lurking behind the very shadows of your Manor and you still want proof?"

"Not proof, its just..."

"What?" He ran his hands through his already messed up hair, still perfect as I continued, "Okay, this is going to sound crazy..." I said, I was not absolute if he would believe me, but yeah, he had to, "... I can...feel it." He stalled his hands over his head and in quarter of second dropped them.

That wry expression was there again, perplexed. "What?"

I treaded forward and took his hands in mine. No benefit in denying or lying. He had to believe anyway. And I had to try.

"I can...feel," I gaze into his eyes, shining in the dimly lit gallery, "I can feel it. Its something crazy I know, but yes. I can feel when I touch...the emotions. I can sense... the negative aura. Just like I felt that...when I touched you in your office, the deep sadness creeping inside you..." Abruptly he stepped backward.

Shocked! Shit!

I wanted to stop at his wide expression but I couldn't, I felt like this was the time, "I don't know why. My father was a retired Major, and we used to live in this wooden cottage with a cemetery behind and after my mother died I can...I have this..."

I tried reach him but he held up his hand.

"Christian?"

"This is crazy Anastasia."

"I know...I..." _Tak tak._

I ceased. _Tak tak._ What the hell.

We stared at each other in utter horror.

 _Tak tak._ Again. The sound was coming from the end of the corridor, where the door was.

I chased the sound. Christian tried to stop me but I shut him and reluctantly he was on my heels.

 _Tak tak tak tak_. The sound was getting quick as if someone was walking inside and then a door slamed, and a rapid pounding tore through the hall. It faded with distance, and continued fading until we couldn't hear it anymore.

We reached the door, the knock turned, I look at Christian and well, his face was blank.

"Wait, let me..." He turned and switched on his cell lights when suddenly a line of fire burst across my exposed neck. I heard splashing around my feet. Something like three sheets of tattered , wrinkled paper began caressing my throat. I went limp, but those impossibly strong hands held me upright. Pain gave way to my dizziness, dizziness to a deeper blackness. As I faded from existence, my mind was filled with the most beautiful singing.

*

 ** _I hope you like it._**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Please Review._**


	5. The Basement

**WELCOME!**

The stairway ended at the second floor and hurled me into a long, narrow corridor lined with six doors, three each side. There was mist everywhere. This floor was blanketed in carpet. It muffled my steps as I passed the doors, there was a sponginess to fibres; yes, I could even hear a faint _squelch_ every time I shifted my weight. I didn't think of the door ahead me first, but then, its vermilion shade appeared to be calling me.

I thought of opening the door but resolved against it.

My head felt heavy. Its threatened to overbalance me. I took a moment to steady myself then place my hand on the door knob and with creak it opened inside.

I was overwhelmed. The light pouring from inside, the smells. It felt like Christmas, but not the affair I had more than a week ago. This was Christmas from my childhood, the Christmas I thought died for good.

As I entered the door shut behind me, I jumped, and it was darkness.

A wave of pressure squeezed my skull. It was the silence. With nothing to fill my head, the atmosphere pressed in.

I didn't think much of the noise at first. It was such a natural sound and then, a wisper.

Beside me. "Hello."

As I turned to see something in the utter darksness, it died away with a laughter, as if a child laughing in mischief.

The voice again, this time with face over my shoulder, white, ashen. "No leaving."

It was women. She tattered her teeth together and my heart stopped.

She faced me, her eyes white as fog. "You cannot leave!"

A big smile spread over her face and I give out a scream.

"Ana!" Kate!

I opened my eyes and saw Kate and Isla beside.

"Anastasia?" And Christian hovering over.

I touched my forehead and sat up. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" I peered at my friends.

"You had a situation." Elliot from behind Kate, said.

"I don't understand."

Christian remained seated beside me while the other stood and settled on the sofa opposite.

"You were...you got locked in the...red room. The room with the red door. Christian called us. We tried, keys and god knows what. Then, he, Christian, literally broke the door and got you out. By the time we got you here. _Strange_ , _strange_. _For_ _them._ Don't give me that look! The door was locked. Again. Itself."

Cupping my head, I stood and staggered.

"Miss. Steele."

I peaked up and saw Christian at my heels, uneasy. "Mr. Grey." I noded and pushed past to the monitors.

"Didn't you saw anything in the cameras?"

"We did, kind of." Kate pressed a button on one of creen and picture started moving.

Me. Stood by the half opened red door and Mr. Grey ahead of me. Then, instantaneously the door opened and I was snatched inside. Rest is history.

"We have to get of here." I faced them. What I sustained while camotosed what not just a vision but someone, cracking through into my head, invading my thoughts and conversing _hers._ An insinuation, that we were, beyond any doubt not safe and _she_ was not in a humore to let us liberate from here.

"Like we don't know that." Isla muttered. As Kated asked. "Yeah, okay. How?"

"The basement." I said at once.

And they, as in Elliot, Luke and Isla, Kate, Perfect! at once clamored out.

"You don't have to be so formal." I muttred to the left-alone guest.

"I guess." He came closer and adjusted the bandaid on my forehead. Oh!

"Well, you could be, since you know..."

"You are psychic."

"No! I mean, its..." _Bang!_

These people! Another bang! What the hell were they doing in the basement!

I pushed him aside and trailed the way to the basement, then, the dizziness again.

I literally fell, weren't it for him.

Shit! The visions.

"You are not alright." He looked at me, face barely inches away.

"You can say that from some distance, you know." I put my hands on his chest and pushed him. But his arms dwelled around me. And face, an inch outpace.

The smell of replenished woods reached me but was slayed by his fragrance, over powering me. I gaze into his grey orbs, let myself fell in the depth of his fervor lured by the air of the moment. Desire. Want. Care...Fear?

I hurriedly placed my hand on his cheeks in purpose to feel and he leaned onto them.

"Not for your leaning." I wispered.

"You hands are cold." He wispered back.

"I know."

The fire died with the _control_! And I found myself giving up to the wants of the seducing air. My lips a space from his. This was it. The tempting air won and I lost, to the definite nature of human desire and he placed his lips onto mine and POOF!

The lights out. I struggled away from him. Embarrassed.

"Now what?" He lit the space with his phone.

The fire was gone! On the hearth and within.

"Ana!" The rest came running towards me. Glimmers of lights fell over me.

"What happened?" Elliot asked. Keeping his phone on a stand.

To which Luke answered. "Black out."

"Light the hearth again." Kate and Isla elevated and Christian followed to give a hand.

Elliot and Luke remained with me.

"What were you doing in there?"

"We were clearing out some boxes and found a door."

Perfect!

"We have to go now."

"We cannot." Isla's voice rang through the hall.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Its sealed."

"Well, then, we have to break it. Come on."

"What about t our things."

This time, Christian answered as I wondered on her question. "You can get them in day light. We really have to leave."

On this instant I meet his eyes in the vibrants colours of phone lights and the fire and felt the same emotion, him transcending over to me. Fear. He knew.

*

The basement was dusty and converged into the nights opacity, exclusive of the few lights shonning out on the scattered boxes, from our phones.

The severity of the situation whose dread, under the fearful circumstances, I happened to comprehend, though could not indulge for the life of us, appeared to be mirroring my fears on every shadow wisping past me.

"There." Elliots stated his beam of light on a wooden door at the far end. It was plane and thick.

"We have to break it." Christian said, feeling the texture with his hand.

"Something..." Kate pondered, "I've got in my bag." And rushed out.

When she didn't returned after lot of time had elapsed Elliot looked at me, anxiously.

Then, Isla, a shiver ran down her body.

"I'll go." Before anyone could protest, I was out.

The hall was iluminated only by the shimmer of fire. My eyes landed on the stairs dispered in obscurity and the portrait adjacent to it luming out brightly. I slipped my eyes away and placed on Kate stood by he hearth, staring ahead into the murk.

For that second my breathing halted, so did my feet. Was she having a hallucination? Kate had been in a accident when sixteen, since then, she would have weird hallucinations. First it wouldn't make sense, but then, they started linking together.

No. Not the time for it! I shook my head and resumed to her.

"Kate?" I reached her, "what are you doing? Lets go."

Instead of answering, she pointed ahead, into the dark. I followed the line of sight and _shit_!

It was women, or something like a women, hunched over the floor in the darkness, where only drops of light could reach. She stared down toward her knees with her head against the wall, and she didn't move.

Neither did _we._ I didn't looked at her, aside from the shivering panic pooling inside and then, voice came.

Laughters, of kids, from upstair. We both startled and peeped upto the stairs and back at each other. Horrified. When I turned back to the figure, it was gone.

"Come." I took Kate's hand and we ascended upstair treading the path vibrated by the laughters with the peek of light from my phone.

We neared the room. The circular room Christian showed me the other day. The instant we opened the door and infiltrated, the voices perished as if scampering backward and salting away into the ebony of the room.

The piano key trembled. I throw the beam at it. Nothing.

"That was..." Kate began.

"I know."

"Kid lived here?"

"Kids." I corrected.

I let the beam of light circulate around the room. Nothing. Just a dreadful receptivity woozing inside.

"We have to go Kate." I took her hand, filed out and closed the door with a dash.

We descended and to the basement.

"You checked the basement earlier?" Kate asked as we entered.

"I forget due to..." The rest of my words were dissolved beneath Elliot's concerned one.

"Are you okay? Where were you?"

A next voice came. Quite vexed. "What happened?" Isla eyed Elliot and when he tried to open his mouth she gave him a galre of death. He crouched back and Isla looked at us. "Where were you?"

Kate began but I put my hand on her shoulder. "Later. We have to get out of here."

Kate showed the hammer and both she and Isla pressed to the door.

Christian came beside me whispering. "What was that about?" His eyes landed on Isla and I heaved a sigh.

"We are kind..." I thought for a moment, the best word for this. "... _obsessed_ with each other. Relax! Its just that, we cannot have someone else getting inbetween us, thats why we don't really have a _boyfriends_ or anyone, for like, in long terms. Obsessed." Should I have mentioned that?

He shook his head and muttered. "Kids."

"Hey!"

"Ana." Isla impeded us asking for a little help there.

We all tried taking our turns but the door wouldn't budge.

We heard a sound coming from upstairs.

This time Isla stepped forth. "You know what, I'm taking the camera and get whatever that is, in there. We have to submit a report anyway."

She left with Luke and Elliot piling on her steps.

Christian looks at me, astound.

"She...is quite bold." I try to smile but his look...

"We have to get out of here." He said and shrugged.

We waited for them to returned. Perturbed by the sealed door but they didn't, came a wail, which ran down my veins and froze my blood.

We fly to the basement door but it was locked. How? Shock staggered us. Kate, me and Christian pushed but nothing happened. From the otherside we heard Isla.

"Ana, Kate what is happening? Why did you locked the door?"

From this side, Kate looted, "Chrisy and Ana wanted to get married asap and don t wanted half-minder present." Christian eyed her at abbreviation of his name and she mouthed an appology.

Next came Elliot's voice, "What the fuck, baby bro, you are getting married? I oathed to be best man. You cannot take that from me!"

Me and Kate raised an eyes on Elliot's, if we could call it, abbreviation.

He sighed. "Cannot believe in a cataclysmic situation like this you all are making jokes."

"Isla would love that word." Kate remarked and we thursted.

"Ummm..." Kate shouted again, "should we push or pull?"

"You fool!" Isla wailed, "Pull."

I lamented this time, "We dont have handles."

Mummers cames next, "Idiots!"

"Hey."

We kept on our effort or say pulled without any handles.

"Belive me Grey, your house sucks, if I miss my date I'll murder you."

A sincere threat doesn't appeared to falter him, he kept pushing or pulling.

There was sullenness on the other side. They have ceased, so had we. Appeared no way out. It was quarter past three and had to get out there but something was a hinderance. Or someone.

The silence grew, causing the time to flow but it remained still. My watch had stopped.

"Now what?" Kate wispered as I settled against the door.

I shook my head. She peeped at me and I shook again. There were no visions. Nothing. Blank. We were trapped. Confined in blackness. The silence growing, latching onto us, mumbling shhs.

Wait, what?

I straightened and we walked to the sealed door.

 _Bang. Bang._ What the! The basement entrance opened and closed again. Shit!

"We missed a chance." Kate muttered.

The silence was so lumbering even the sound of breahting felt like screaming and when they wispered my head pounded.

Shut up!

 _cruccchhhhh!_ It came from our left. The murkiness acompassing us. Christian's beam of light fell on the corner and literally strangling me sprang out Isla. Elliot. Luke.

Elliot was first to spoke as Isla clamored into Kate's embrace. "A window. Broken."

"We have to get out of here." The three man did not fail any second and pounded on the door in vain.

The dizziness came again. I staggered.

"Ana!" Kate and Isla rushed to me.

"The door..." I gasp. "Open it. Fast!"

"Ana!"

"Ana!"

My image blurred.

"Ani?" The voice? "Ani." Again.

"Ani."

Mom. I tried to reach her. It was coming from somewhere by me.

"Ani." Again. Mom. I missed you.

"Ani." And then it changed. "Ani?"

"Aniiiiiii...?" It slurred. The voice of the wispers I encountered in the red room.

"No leaving." It said.

And then screamed. "YOU CANNOT LEVAE!"

I opened my eyes and screamed. "Open the DOORRRR!"

A sound came of door opening and a figure of a women impending and every thing was overcasted by the shadow dragging me into its dark depths.

* * *

 ** _Hope You Liked It._**

 ** _Thank You For Reading_**.

 ** _Please Review._**


	6. Erlisse Winnerly

**WELCOME!**

"Erlisse Winnerly, Lady of the Manor, in the enjoyment of a princely fortune, affected a humore of liberality which knew no limits. Her almost infinite wealth could not flow in so fast but she poured it out faster upon all sorts and degrees of people. _Generouse._ " Isla stopped.

The noisy air staggered pass, fishing through us and cold plating my exposed neck. Isla wrapped a scarf around my neck and we resumed our walk. The frozen lake did not reflected out contours as we past it. Ahead, at the far, the Winnerly Manor bagged in white as cloud snow glistened in the morning spark.

Kate groaned. "Jesus Islaaaa! Talk in normal english, will ya?"

"This is pretty normal." Isla affirmed "And frotunately Brian has been considerate wherein being overflow in arrangements hanging over his head to contrive such imperative statistics on the Manor which the owner itself didn't posses and..."

"Why do we have this nerd in our threesome??!!" Kate wailed pejoratively slaying Isla's words.

Isla countered. "Because you wouldn't be a _threesome_ then!"

"Okay." I held up my hand. "Kate, Isla is right, thanks to Brian. No! Don't give me that look. And Isla," I observed the pile of sheets in her hand, "can't you just... _smash it_. That's a lot."

We entered the park and Isla began, again. "Well, I've surmised everything already, thereupon...don't dare groan on me Katherinaa! Good. Now. Erlisse Winnerly was wealthy. Her background is vague, however, the Manor was kind a orphanage for kids. Everything was running smoothly for quite a few years and then, the same as old, women not being fit enough." She rolled her eyes. "When new people came in town, they wished to adopt the kids but Miss. Erlisse had grown affectionate to them and couldn't hand them over, ergo, she declined. But the kids wished otherwise. Before Christimas eve twenty kids died. _Soemone_ poisoned them. Sources reports that, Miss. Winnerly happened to have some terrible horrendous who could have done so. The village people balmed Miss. Winnerly and upon the melancholy of her dear children she killed herself in that very house. My theory, her spirit still resides there and didn't wishes to be alone, for the first few years being the owner she was quite lone and the kids came in picture but all the tragic events and now her spirit, which plausibly grew affectinate to Mr. And Mrs. Trevellyan and your visions, because she didn't wanted us to leave. "

"Thats abdudction." Kate commented.

Isla continued. "Well, whatever gave this is all the news and people sayings which Brian very finely interlinked together. My theory again, this Miss Erlisse Winnerly appeared and had been a nice woman and something must happened which prevailed her to take her own life. And these are the occurrence of 1856."

"That was a long time ago." I observed.

"Yes, that is so. I asked Brian of the owners inbetween the Trevellyans and Miss. Winnerly. All these appears quite interesting."

Kate pulled a face. "Why bother?The team going next month from Occult to the Manor to relive her spirit?"

"They are, which they confirmed."

The silence fell upon and snowy lane before us just as I brood over appeared picturesque.

"I still get goosebumps when I think about the night." Kate mocked a shudder.

"Its New Year, could you be a little harmonious?"

"Not after what you saw." I remarked.

Days past but the thought that Isla saw that woman. Wow!

When she went upstairs with Luke and Elliot she confronted a women in black. Smiling, huge and was her who wailed. They fly down to the basement but the door was closed.

Inside if it weren't for Christian, Elliot and Luke and specifically Mr. Taylor we didn't know what would have happenend. He arrived just on time and opened the basement door from outside for the entrance was locked and he heard some ferments. Smart man! The women I saw, the silhouette advancing must have been a vision, for the moment door opened Chritian hustled me outside. Safe zone.

The following dawn I found myself on my own bed in granys and her tea-cupping Christian and his _people_ in her kitchen to my amazement. They left soon after.

We reported the entire incident to the authority and were confirmed by the images caught in the camera to our exultance and were to take immediate actions. Hopefully, the Manor would be a place to live again.

My dreams stopped, or perhaps they still came but I couldn't recall them, though my visions ceased.

We returned back at the lake and settled on the bench overlooking the frozen images.

"So," Kate began. "You have a date with Christian Grey."

"Ahh." Isla sniggered in reply.

I shook my head. "Yes, that I have."

"When did he even asked?" Isla wondered.

I straightened. "He called."

"HE DID?" They both turned to me. Flabbergasted.

"Jesus Christ. You two. Yes. He called and asked me to settle the date and time and venue for the _date_."

Isla scoffed. _Very unlady like_ , as she would pul it, to my surprise. "You must have chosen a museum."

"Or a library." Kate pinned in.

"You guys. Seriously? I can choose an efficient place for a date."

Isla chuckled. "Yeah. _Efficient._ "

"Ani, its supposed to be romantic." Kate peered at mw sideways..

"I'm romantic." I reposted.

"Well, then, what venue did you choose?" They both stool forward with expectant eyes.

I stared ahead and reply simply. "I didnt."

"See." They groaned. "Told you."

After a while I added. "I asked him to surprise me." On that they sat up straight. "He asked me to meet at Aspull main street outside the bakery."

They exhaled. "Wao."

"He's didfinately into you." Kate commented to which Isla coceded with a nod.

My pride never had enough, ergo, I keep my head high which didn't seemed to keep, thanks to my dear friends.

"Get him Ana." Kate, in a very seducing voice, acted. "You won't get such a fucking handsome man. So sexy and, woman! Imagine how big his c-"

Isla shrieked. "Shut up Kathrinaaa!"

But our Kathrinaa was being Kathrinaa and was out her hands on the mention intimacy.

Their bicker were slayed by the sharp wind and I tightened my scarf around my neck.

Time was efficient and Aspulls most beautiful Manor had given its time to a thirsty one wandering behinds its walls.

I kept my eyes at the white as cloud snow covered Manor across the lake and thought; was our work done here? were there not to know more?

My sense flamed more curiosity, the secret still veiled by the time beyond our reach or perhaps beneath the fine layers of dust and waiting, waiting to be brushed out.

Erlisse Winnerly would be gone soon and with her the secrets while the Manor would flourish in time and make a new impression; not of fear but somehting...something within the reach.

The mere light peaking from among the clouds were slowly dieing over the horizon and the Manor was veiling into obscurity of the overocming dusk.

THE END

*

 ** _Thank You So Much For Reading._**

 ** _For Joining and urging me to finish._**

 ** _As this is the end, I would like to ask if you want it to be the end?_**

 ** _If not, say so._**

 ** _Untile Then, Goodbye._**


End file.
